Dark Angel
by Elione1
Summary: Hikari is kidnapped by strangers and her soul slowly turns evil, thanks the the Dark Ocean. Her friends believe she is dead. Psychotic angst.
1. Prelude-Broken Memories

A/N: Please note that this is the 6th time the picky indecisive Elione has written this. Elione is very picky and decides that some of her fics are too crappy to keep. She had to get every last detail right or she will go even more insane. She also notes that school is a bitch and that she is busy so she has limited time to write this. Please review or she will go absolutely insane and write a Mimato, or even a Sorato.  
Arch Nemesis: (shudder) Elione! That's sick! You sick perverted girl!   
  
Elione: (glares, eyes turning red) You WILL review Arch Nemesis or I WILL go more insane and write Mimato. Which you know I absolutely HATE! So therefore, REVIEW!  
  
Arch Nemesis: OK, ok. I'll review calm down. I'll even bribe people to review.   
  
Elione: Good. Remember, you may be an Arch Nemesis but I am a Lizagator.  
  
Arch Nemesis: (growls and raises stake) How dare you?!  
  
Elione: (runs away) Gomen, gomen! And remember people that Digimon belongs to Toei and Saban. Sometimes I wish my name was Dark Angel.  
  
Phantomon: I foretell longer chapters and more content.  
  


Dark Angel  
  
~by Elione~  
  
Prelude-Broken Memories  


  
_It is the year 2006 AD…  
  
After the Digidestined had finished their job on Earth and the Digital World, they returned back to Earth. The Digital World and Earth were at peace. After the Digidestined had gone back to their homes, the Time Guardian readjusted the time of the Digital World. Meaning, time there passed faster. So, therefore, a minute in Earth time equaled to a year in the Digital World. This was done because many Digimon complained of the humans coming back and forth throughout the times and wanted to permanently close off the borders. Of course this was impossible so to compromise and hopefully appease those who complained, Azulongmon and the other guardians of the Digital World called for the Time Guardian to mess with time. This was done to confuse those who came to the Digital World from other worlds. So, for many centuries, the Digimon never heard from or saw any humans or other being from foreign worlds...  
_  
***  
_They were the most powerful empire the Digital World had ever faced. They had broken every rebellion attempt imposed upon them. They had the best army in the universe. This empire was called Nemesis. It had conquered the Digital World faster than any other empire had. Yet, they had one desire. One that went unfulfilled for eons and eons. They were looking for a girl, a special girl. A girl filled with light, infused with light. Yet easy to lure to the dark side. A girl made from darkness with a heart of light, a girl made of light with a heart of darkness and evil, a dark angel. They found her in Odaiba, Japan in Earth…  
_  
~*~*~  
  
That day, that day  
What a mess, what a marvel  
  
Excerpt from "That Day" Natalie Imbruglia  
~*~*~  
  
The sky. It was a cloudless, beautiful blue. Bluer than any sky I've ever seen in my life, let alone Japan. I turned to my 'companion,' who was sprawled on his stomach beside me on the grassy cliff overlooking the sea. He gave me a quaint little smile.  
  
"Do you think you can write all this down, Hikari?" He asked me. For some reason, the open sea and the blue skies seemed to have smoothed out his normal cynical, yet hilarious, disposition.   
  
"I don't think I can, Scorpius." I admitted.   
  
"Do you think you can try to?" Scorpius asked me. I nodded. And I did, right from the beginning…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Just when you think you can't go anymore,  
Fate pushes you in another direction.  
Beyond your endurance,  
'Til you find the strength to go on.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
My life. One four-letter word to describe it is hell. Or shit. It is a living nightmare, consisting of Taichi and a million other happy lucky go round people I don't even want to name. Right now I'm at the stage of cursing my mother for ever giving birth to me. Of course Taichi and my mother and father happen to be proud of me, Hikari Kamiya, prefect of Odaiba Academy, head cheerleader, perfect straight A student, good, innocent girl.  
  
Well, that's about to change, or it has… I remember the first psychotic day in my life. I had broken up brutally with that asshole of a boyfriend Yamato Ishida. Days after that, all I ever saw in my life was black and red. He was right, I am too innocent. Time for changes, Kamiya.   
  
I tore everything from my closet. All pink and gay, all so happy. I ran to the drug store and bought about a hundred cans of black dye and started dying all my clothes black. I was failing in school, and I was the head rebel this time. That was about a year ago. I hated my old self for being so crapassed and weak physically and emotionally when I discovered my new freedom.   
  
When I was still old Kari, I let everyone dominate me, not caring for my own emotions. I suppose they were locked up for too long. Then one day, I woke up thinking, if I'm gonna live my life, I gotta let myself in charge of the whole game, else, it ain't my life.   
  
So, thus I changed greatly, only for the better.   
  
It bored me greatly to just sit and watch the clouds float by. I ditched like a million extra curricular activities I had pledged commitment. Well, who needs me, I'm just worthless Kari Kamiya.   
  
I glanced out the window. A red haired man Miyako would cute was watching me form the window across. He smirked and disappeared in a burst of flame. I shook my head; I was going insane.  
  
I got up to get a drink, my throat still dry from the dose of weed I took. I needed water. As I did so, a sound of something dropping penetrated the silence. I stooped over to pick up the fallen object. It was my old D3. I chuckled and tossed it up and down, a thought coming to my head.  
  
I no longer was thirsty. I took the D3 and teleported to the Digital World.   
  
~*~*~  
  
It makes a fool of you.  
Tripping you,  
Humiliating you,  
Forever taunting you,  
Reopening old wounds.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hastily dodged an incoming fireball at my right and held my sword in front of me like a shield. I then nimbly leapt into the air and landed behind Scorpius, who gave a cynical smile.  
  
"You're getting better." Scorpius nods approvingly. He recalls his fireballs and swears colorfully under his breath as a stubborn one dodged his spell and flew twisting in the air. Scorpius sent a furious wind to subdue it.   
  
The wind nearly knocked Scorpius off his feet. He got back up and swore. He dusted dirt off his black robe and growled. Scorpius was a small and balding man. He had a small, beaky nose, shrewd black eyes, and short black hair.   
  
I had found him one day when I had teleported out of boredom into the Digital World. I was half dead in a windstorm in a desert when Scorpius discovered me. I told him I was running away and he gave me another one of his cynical comments.   
  
He agreed to take me along and train me to fight since he thought I was too skinny to be good for anything. Of course, this all happened in the course of a few thousand years or so, I lost track.  
  
"I think I'll go get me ale. You coming girl?" Scorpius growled at me. I shook my head no.   
  
"Stay out of trouble." He turns his back and trudges grunting back to the castle. I sighed and practiced my kicks.  
  
It was then when the perfectly sunny day was ruined. A gust of wind nearly knocked me over and I couldn't see a thing. I clawed at my face and hair.  
  
A hand firmly clamped itself around my mouth. I tried to scream. The wind cleared. The garden gate was busted and two imperceptible figures stood before me.   
  
One of the two flicked out a knife. She, the hands were female, held it to my throat.  
  
"Don't scream girl, or I'll kill you."   
  
"Let me go!"   
  
A punch. I was thrown flat on my face. I screamed. My two assailants kicked me shut and one of the two dropped her knife. Then, two other hands grabbed me. A few teenagers who appeared to be my age fought off the two assailants, who disappeared.   
  
Scorpius appeared and tried to throw a few fireballs at them, but they disappeared as well. With me this time.   
  
~*~*~  
  
When Hikari woke up, all was dark except for a light coming from a large wall screen. A person, a doctor it seemed, was standing in front of it, looking perplexed.   
  
"Ah, you're awake." From the shadows, another doctor appeared. She forcibly propped the girl up on her pillows and changed the cord that was already attached to Hikari.   
  
"We'll need to ask you some personal biographic information. What we're doing requires biological experiments and such. And don't try to lie because it's for your own good. Ya know, we could put in an extra, too strong sleeping pill in ya or something." Another doctor, a good-looking male, smirked, ruffling Hikari's hair.   
  
"So? What is this, some DNA lab or something?" She smirked in return, noting the fact that there was a myriad of DNA structures on the screen.  
  
"Yup, bingo." The doctor gave her an evil grin and turned to the other doctor.  
  
"Oy! Qu'est que tu faites? La patient veux des dejeuner!"   
  
"Hidoi!" The other glared at the male doctor and shook her head.   
  
"Nande?" The male asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Why are you always like this?"   
  
"Leonhart!"   
  
Leonhart sighed and went back to her work. She reappeared at the other doctor's side after exchanging a few words with the doctor standing in front of the screen.  
  
"I take it this a Japanese and French component?" Hikari asked. Leonhart gave a short brief nod.   
  
"Name?" Leonhart inquired sharply.   
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Hikari demanded.  
  
"Name?"   
  
"Yagami Hikari." Hikari answered with a sigh. 'Hikari' and 'Yagami' or 'Kamiya' were very popular Japanese names so it wouldn't really matter if she gave them out.   
  
"Age?"   
  
"Uh, 12."   
  
Leonhart gave a small cough as she examined Hikari's body. "All right…"  
  
"I don't think you'll get much out of questioning the girl." The doctor at the front turned around from the screen. He walked over the where Leonhart and Hikari were and took the clipboard from Leonhart's hands.  
  
"All the data you need are there." He pointed to the screen. "Just let her go to sleep. She 's used up enough energy. A little rest will do her good in the morning."   
  
"Whatever you say, doctor." Leonhart, in one swift movement, detached the tube that led to Hikari's arm from the machine and inserted a small dose of liquid in it.   
  
"Go to sleep, girl. We will talk more in the morning."   
  
~*~*~  
  
"If you resist and try to escape, you will be shot immediately or tortured." A tall girl in dark camouflage pants, black shirt, and combat boots stated in a clear voice.   
  
Hikari smirked lightly and inconspicuously._You wish…_  
  
"Now that you are sorted into your units, I'm sure your drill sergeant emphasize that. March! You bunch of slacking excuses for new recruits!"   
  
"X2-755, lead them away!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am!"   
  
Hikari and the others were herded back into the tall gray building by a group of what seemed like adolescent soldiers.   
  
_Rest… Opium…_ Hikari sighed as she started the trek to the building. The doctors had given her drugs, particularly opium, to keep her head foggy of any thoughts of running away. All day long, she longed for opium and sleep, even after the monotonous drills.   
  
Surprisingly, for her dull wittedness that day, she had followed every thing the drill sergeant ordered without complaint. All that they had been told to do for drills was clear and very perceptible in Hikari's head. That was all she saw in her mind.  
  
The others she was with, her 'unit,' didn't seem to care all that much. They were like silent, obedient robots. Surely the doctors didn't give *them* opium.   
  
No, she decided, they didn't have that opium hungry look in their eyes. None of them did.   
  
Just as she neared the building, Hikari felt a sudden surge of wanting opium. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor like a limp rag doll.  
  
"Help…me…" She croaked. X2-755, the one leading them to the building, kicked her in the ribs. "Up, bastard."   
  
A soldier fired at Hikari. The bullet missed Hikari and hit the ground instead. She cringed and decided to play along, hoping they would go back into the building and leave her in the yard until dinner.   
  
"Leave her." The girl, apparently a sergeant, commanded. Hikari sighed inwardly with relief.   
  
"Pity, such a pretty girl." A male shook his head.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, 361." 755 ordered. 361 sighed and moved on.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Hikari slowly moved out of range and began to cough weakly. Blood was pouring from the place in the chest where 755 had kicked her.   
  
Stupid anemic child. She cursed and held unto a pole for support. She crawled around for a few minutes, hoping to find the fence of the perimeter she had found earlier that morning. It was difficult terrain, where the fence was situated, she noted as she ripped off part of her shirt to make a bandage for her chest.   
  
After the morning's drills and during free time, Hikari had spent the past few weeks plotting to get away from this hell and hopefully… from opium too.   
  
A few more painful minutes of crawling and she found the spot where she had dug up, then covered with bricks for the past week. She was thin enough to go under it, provided she didn't touch the barbed wire for too long. She knew that since five days into the digging.  
  
"Shit." She cursed as she slid under. The way bottom of the wire delicately scratched her back, leaving pools of blood pouring down her sides. It was so damn easy to escape from here, she thought to herself in satisfaction.   
  
The other side was all wood and a good place to hide. Hikari quickly looked back to see if anyone was watching and broke into a run, her body aching and reeking of blood and sweat.   
  
She stopped as soon as she reached a huge tree stump and collapsed facedown on the ground, tears streaming nonstop from her eyes. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.   
  
When Hikari awoke, it was cloudy. She sighed got up with minor difficulty and tired to walk. That, she could do, but only so slowly. It was time to get away from here. It was starting to fog.  
  
Hikari walked for some miles before collapsing in the fog. She clutched the ground as though it comforted her. She felt warm tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you such weakling, Hikari? Why?" She whispered into the air.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Just when think you have enough,  
It forces you to think,  
There can never be enough pain,  
Can there?  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Notes: Poem/song in ficcy is mine. I haven't named it yet. I'm actually quite proud of it. The deal with the army type setting is just a setup. It'll play an important part later on in the fic as it progresses. I know it's random, yes I do. Why do I rewrite so much? Different thoughts and ideas seep into my head. Sorry to all those faithful, sticking-to-El people. I'll try to make future changes subtler and less random if I get to it. But, hey, it's worth it, ne? I thought this draft was much better than the 4th draft I had posted, wouldn't y'all agree?   
  
Well, I'm turning into Arch Nemesis, I better stop.  
  
'Stop copying me, you evil little piece of--'  
  
Oh, dear, another person is chasing me. My friend is killing me for making her volunteer to hit a baseball in English class. Another is killing cuz he thinks I skipped science when I had a presentation due when in fact I was performing in band. And quoting my health teacher, I am officially ranting. Ja ne, all you ficcy readers! (Steal phrase, I'll disembowel you by pins.)  



	2. Nemesis

A/N: The first two parts of this ficcy are sorta intertwined together. Why? Cuz I thought the original chapter one had too much plot covered in such a little chapter.   
  
Nemesis  
  
  
NEMESIS was originally a small red planet in the solar system of Elenia. The ruler of the planet, the war and sex goddess Ja'ku, began to conquer the other planets in the solar system. Eventually, none of the solar system were spared from the Nemesians, and the entire system was renamed Nemesis. Currently, Nemesis is 'boundless' and the current co-rulers, the demi goddesses Electra and Baria are ensuring the name 'boundless Nemesis' will remain for all time. Nemesis is extremely advanced in technology and is known by the entire universe as having one of the best armies ever created.   
  
From- The Book of Nemesis, Chapter One   
  
~*~*~  
  
"A powerful child, she would indeed be and improvement to our army, don't you think, Baria?" Princess Electra of Nemesis asked her sister, her golden eyes, shining lightly. She was watching a rerun of a young girl kickboxing, or rather, practicing on a busted up chair.  
  
Princess Baria glanced up from her glass and wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Why all the sudden urge to replace Hunter with THAT incompetent child? Honestly, sister, you've become most obsessive about her."   
  
"I want her and I want her now." Electra declared. "I will not wait any longer."  
  
"Then summon the ones you think would be most capable of capturing her." Baria smirked.   
  
"Whom do we have?"   
  
"You've only got three choices, my dear. Lady Scytha, Lord Leadan, and Lord Arseniru." Baria replied taking a sip from her glass.   
  
"Arseniru and Scytha." Electra said without showing much thought.   
  
"You called for us, my princess?" A man with red hair like fire and a woman with cold blue eyes appeared before them in a burst of flame and smoke.   
  
"This is your chance to prove yourself that you are worthy of becoming the Queen's Captains. Go, seek out the girl." Electra announced imperiously pacing around.   
  
"We will not fail you, you highness." The woman, Scytha, replied. The duo disappeared the same way they had arrived.  
  
"And you, Leadan." Electra turned her attention to the tall, sliver haired man standing not far from them.   
  
"I have a special assignment for you." Electra intoned.  
  
"Yes, your highness?" Little emotion was displayed on Leadan's face.   
  
"Your mission is to make good use of Nemesian technology."  
  
Leadan did not say anything.  
  
"Your mission is to totally eradicate any emotion that is left in the girl's mind and instill only negative thoughts in her mind." Electra informed him.  
  
Leadan glanced briefly at the viewing screen, where the girl's face was now enlarged to fill half the screen, before turning his attention back to Electra.  
  
"I will not fail you, my princess." He replied impassively.   
  
"Good, and Leadan… Don't fail me…again…" Electra glanced at his face wistfully before turning her attention back to the viewing screen. The image disappeared and was replaced by an image of what looked like a silver Digivice radiating power. The Digivice melted into a black star outlined with purple, the imperial seal of Nemesis.   
  
"You must understand… that power is the only way this galaxy can exist…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The Sovereign?" Scorpius demanded. Gennai sighed and took out a piece of parchment from his robe. Just about a few days ago, Gennai had heard of his friend's distressed state and had come to inquire and offer him help.   
  
"Perhaps you should take a look at this." Gennai handed the parchment to Scorpius.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Some instructions a Nemesian captain left behind by accident." Gennai replied mildly. Scorpius looked up in horror at his friend.  
  
"It could be dangerous. You know how technologically advanced the nobles at the Nemesian citadel are."   
  
"That coming from a powerful black robe mage such as yourself?" Gennai smirked.   
  
"That captain looked a bit too preoccupied with the mission. Recruiting new Digimon in slavery no doubt." Gennai continued.   
  
"Well then, let's see here. This here is dated about six Earth years ago. It's a note explaining explicitly about Hikari-chan here and how to capture her. Eh, Hikari looks like an overstuffed rabbit in this one. " Scorpius commented before handing the parchment back to Gennai.  
  
"How are the rest of the Digidestined about this?" Scorpius inquired.  
  
"Why, they do not know."  
  
"What!?" Scorpius demanded.  
  
"Nemesian time is somewhat similar to the Digital World's time. That means approximately one Earth minute equals a day there." Gennai replied thoughtfully.  
  
"What!? I thought Nemesian time as similar to Earth." Scorpius growled.   
  
"It changes every three or four Earth years." Gennai informed him.   
  
"What is with this madness? Insanity I tell you."   
  
"I had better be going now. The hour is late. I will see you another time. In the meantime, I'll try to find more information. Adieu." Gennai disappeared in a flash of green light.   
  
Scorpius looked around before he too disappeared in a flash of red and black.   
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Hikari awoke, it was all darkness. No one was standing around her; there was no one in the room with her.   
  
She had been transported, it seemed, to a small dark medical room. In a few minutes, her eye and ears were accustomed to the dark. Finding her way to the door, Hikari reached for the doorknob and put one unsteady foot out the door. She was in a hallway of some sort. It was kind of like a hospital. Of course, Hikari had been in a hospital all her life and knew one when she saw one.   
  
In the next room, she discovered Leonhart and the doctor who stood at the screen were talking.   
  
"Nemesis keeps sending in satellite signals and messages to us." Leonhart was saying. "They want the girl we procured from the pile. They say they will offer us sanctuary in southern Nemesis; they know we are being persecuted on Earth and also in the Digital World."  
  
Hikari's ears perked up as she heard the word 'Digital World.' What were they getting at?  
  
"The girl, according to Nemesis, has special power over Digimon." Leonhart continued.   
  
"This girl here is very dangerous then. We have very little facilities that would take her and actually manage to hide her." The other doctor was saying.  
  
"I believe we should continue as normal, and if anything unusual happens at any time pertaining to the Hikari girl, we eliminate her. I think this is best." Leonhart said.  
  
"Good plan." The other complimented with a brief nod.   
  
"I will see you tomorrow night. Hopefully you will have something for me by then, ne?" Leonhart stood up and waved her hand in front of the computer screen.  
  
"I hope you will be successful, Hideki." Leonhart muttered a few more sentences in French before heading out of the room via the back door.  
  
Hikari slowly walked back to her room, attempting to comprehend all that was said. Who was Nemesis? And what did they want with her? Those kidnapping kisama…  
  
In a few seconds, Hikari was fast asleep, dreaming of blood red roses and psychotic killers with blood red glares.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Your Imperial Majesties, Dr. Ellone Leonhart and Dr. Hideki Akiyama, two doctors of Tau Ceti." The guard announced. From a dark blue portal in the wall, two figures stepped out   
  
"Ah, welcome to Nemesis." Electra greeted.  
  
"Madame." Leonhart began without any preamble. "We have come here to clarify one thing. Why have you interrupted out test session by taking a prime subject in it? Apparently, our sources say you have taken a young girl we've so hard to try to acquire. Please explain."   
  
"Ah, yes. I am most sorry. It seems the girl is what everybody wants these days." Electra replied regally.   
  
"Electra, I have no time for all this small talk. Get to the point." Leonhart said impatiently.   
  
"We've also wanted the particular girl you're talking about here. In fact, since the time she was born. If you would like, we can strike a bargain here, since we both want the girl." Electra offered. Leonhart glared at her impatiently.   
  
"Give me your best offer or feel the wrath of Tau Ceti."   
  
"All right. After we're through with our business with the girl, you can have her." Electra said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's the catch?"   
  
"Nothing. Well, actually, we'll give you sanctuary in southern Nemesis in Beraku-Ceti. The people there are military type and they need a training facility. Also that your soldiers will be Nemesis's soldiers. Is that fair a deal?" Electra asked calmly.   
  
"It's a deal." Hideki nodded. Leonhart sighed and reluctantly agreed.   
  
"Good. I'll have it on paper."  
  
"One more thing, what are you going to do to the girl?" Leonhart asked.  
  
"Nothing that will go against your standards. In fact she will exceed them. We have developed a theory that will make her one of us. Then, you can have her, as long as she stays in the Citadel of Nemesis." The red haired princess handed Electra a piece of parchment.   
  
"Here, sign."   
  
Leonhart glanced at Hideki who nodded and gestured that she should sign.  
  
"How many years?" Hideki asked.  
  
"A few centuries. We will inform you."  
  
"Good."   
  
"Thank you for being so cooperative." Electra rolled up the parchment. Hideki and Leonhart disappeared through the portal. As soon as the duo was gone, Baria stared incredulously at her sister.  
  
"Making bargains?"   
  
"I believe we need something more of an army than what we have now. Besides, the girl could use some breaking in. I hear she's got quite a bold streak." Electra brushed aside her sister's concern.   
  
"And her loyalty?" Baria demanded.  
  
"We'll work on that."   
  
"What of her training as a captain?" Baria pressed.  
  
"We'll come to that." Electra reassured her. "Right now, I'm concerned with how Scytha and Arseniru are going to manage to keep the girl alive. It's not hard to kill a girl based on your cravings. I'm sure she's giving them quite a bit of hell."   
  
~*~*~  
"I wish I was like Taichi sometimes. He'd know what to do. Oniichan." (I) HIkari thought to herself. The fog was thickening noticeably.   
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A sharp voice penetrated the silence around her.   
  
"What do you want? Who's there?" Hikari demanded, getting up and scanning the fog with her eyes.   
  
"You." In front of Hikari's very eyes, two figures materialized. A man with hair like fire itself and a woman with dark blue hair stood in front of her, both wearing cold expressions.  
  
Hikari screamed.   
  
"Now don't panic girl, we're just here to help you. You do want to be strong, don't you?" The man smirked.   
  
"Who are you and where are you from?" Hikari demanded again.   
  
"You will soon find out. But first, we are here to help you become stronger. That's what you want, isn't it?" The woman's dark blue eyes mocked Hikari.   
  
"What do you mean, you're going to help me?"   
  
"I understand you've been a weak, sickly, anemic girl all your life. All the two of us want to do is help you reach your full potential. You have all the talent to be an excellent one of us." The man replied.   
  
_ Nemesis… Why hadn't it occurred to me before? __ Hikari thought intently.   
  
"We could make you what you've always wanted. A powerful girl worthy of ruling the universe." The man assured her.  
  
__ Just play along and don't get into any trouble..__Hikari told herself  
  
"What makes you think I'll come with you when I refused the Scubamon?"   
  
"Just a thought. You see girl, where we come from, we've managed to turned even the most sickliest, frailest people into the universe into the fighters. I know you can fight but you've got no motive. We can help you there." The woman extended her hand to Hikari. She declined.   
  
"Why do you want to go back to your life when you can live with us and be what you really are?" The woman demanded irritably. A blue mist surrounded Hikari as she spoke. Hikari gasped.   
  
The blue mist blocked her vision. When it cleared, there was a boy and a little girl.   
  
"Now this is how you catch the ball. Just roll it… like this." The boy was saying to the girl. The little girl collapsed.   
  
"Kari! No!"   
  
"You see?" The woman's voice returned. The scene vanished and Hikari was surrounded by blue mist.   
  
"You're weak and you know it…"   
  
"It's just that I'm her big brother and I gotta take care of her."   
  
"Hikari! Please! Don't go! I love you!"   
  
It's fake. Don't listen. (I) Hikari told herself. Yet there was something very strange about all this. The man and the woman both seemed to have a strong attraction radiating from them.   
  
The images kept flashing.   
  
"How can you be so careless? You were supposed to be taking care of her!"   
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry I can't play soccer so well. I know you won't play with me anymore…"   
  
"All right! All right! I'll come! Just… take me…"   
  
Without warning, Hikari took off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face rapidly. She ran blindly. She couldn't stop. Why had she given in?  
  
"No! Go away!" Hikari yelled. As quick as a flash, the woman had grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her. The woman held a knife to Hikari's throat.   
  
"Help me!" Hikari screamed into the foggy air.   
  
"I'm going to kill you unless you agree to come with us." The woman whispered maliciously into her ear.   
  
"If you come, we'll make you strong, Hikari. Stronger than your brother." The man promised, his eyes betraying his deceitfulness. "Don't worry…"  
  
"What do you know of my brother?" She demanded.   
  
"Everything." The man confirmed. He smirked and the three of them disappeared in a burst of flame.   
  
Hikari screamed a terrible scream.   
  
"Taichi!"   
  
Author's Ending Notes: Okay, this is more of the Digimon episode I watched today (2/9), Motorcycle Madness. (Actually, the day I first started this. I have an obsession with dates, don't ask.) I thought the kidnapping scene in the other one was a bit too plain and sucky so I thought of this. Although I still think it's a bit short, when they're trying to convince Hikari. Nonetheless, the second chapter of the sixth revision finished. Thanks to all those who liked it. (I'm glad you liked it, in Elione speech.)  
  
  
_


	3. Digital Girl

A/N: Forgotten disclaimer- I don't own Leadan or Arseniru. I'm at a dead end for names these days. Excuse me.   
  
Dark Angel II: Digital Girl  
  
  
Kari opened her eyes to see the same man and woman who had kidnapped her conversing lightly. They were all in a garden very similar to the one they had met her in.   
  
"Ah, look who's awake. Our guest." The woman said to the other. Her cold dark blue eyes probed through Hikari. Her dark blue hair was neatly up in a high ponytail. The man with the hair like fire next to her, Hikari had seen before. His onyx colored eyes stared coldly at Hikari.   
  
"So, this is the wench Electra wanted. Have you any idea how it's finally taken us to find you?"   
  
Hikari's own crimson eyes fixed itself on Arseniru. The exchange of looks, though not physical, was dangerous. It was as if two drawn daggers were crossed.   
  
The exchange of looks was quickly broken when Arseniru roughly grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her up.   
  
"Come, Scytha, let's show the princess what we've got." The woman glanced at Hikari with a strange look and grabbed Hikari's other arm.   
  
Arseniru muttered something under his breath then walked ahead of Scytha and Hikari. Scytha's dark cerulean eyes wandered nervously over to Hikari.   
  
"How did you do it?" Scytha asked, looking over Hikari as if she were some hazardous object.   
  
"What?"   
  
"He never gets so upset over one little girl. You must have done something terrible to him." Scytha glanced over at Arseniru, who was still a good two yards ahead.   
  
"I've never seen him in my life."   
  
The garden was quite big and had a few stone benches along the way as well as maze like shrubs. Roses, orchids, and other variety of flowers grew in abundance on the shrubs. There were also a few fountains and statues that were a bit excessively covered with vine. The few archways were also similarly decorated.   
  
In Hikari's opinion, it was one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. But that didn't matter so much right now.   
  
They walked to the edge of the garden and stood before a large black castle made of stone. Arseniru jerked open the handle of a small wooden door in front. A wave of dark orange held the door open for Hikari and Scytha. As the door slammed shut, Hikari glanced at the door not really knowing what to think.   
  
Inside, the halls were entirely constructed of stone and there were only a few torches to light the way. Wooden doors lined up the walls. Occasionally, there was a black star on the door.   
  
At the end of the corridor, there was yet another door, and beyond that door, they were in a circular room where the center was a whole wall of stone. There were a few doors along the side of the wall. Arseniru selected the one closest and held it open for the rest. Once through the door, the entire wall was a spiral staircase. And more stone covered the outer side of the staircase.   
  
The three ascended the staircase. It took what seemed like an eternity to reach their destination. The door of their destination was very much similar to the one in which they had entered.   
  
The chamber through the door was furnished differently than from the one they had first come in through. Statues were randomly stuck on the ground. As with the parts of the castle Hikari had walked through, she felt a strange uneasiness fall upon her. She was extremely fidgety but kept her eyes on the ground.   
  
There was no door to get to what lay beyond the chamber with the statues. Arseniru stopped briefly in front of the wall at the end and muttered a few brief words.   
  
Instantly, the trio was consumed in a burst of flame. Hikari closed her eyes shut.   
  
When Hikari opened her eyes, they were all in a large marble throne room with two thrones in the center.   
  
There was a small cluster of people around. There were no doors on any side of the walls. As for the walls, they were decorated with black, red, and purple cloth.  
  
Arseniru and Scytha walked across the throngs of people and straight to the two thrones. Hikari was dragged by the arm by Scytha.   
  
"Your imperial highness. Princess Baria." Arseniru bowed extravagantly. The thrones were made of basalt. There were two stately women occupying them. One of them, apparently the older of the two, had a wealth of golden hair around her body and seemed to be made of gold itself. The other had a rather bored expression in her eyes had blood-red hair and a noticeably pale skin.   
  
The pale skinned ruler made an indelicate noise with her throat. She looked over once to where Arseniru was standing and gave him a small smile.   
  
"And so, my dear princesses, we have managed to procure the right human girl from the right place." Arseniru announced and took his place next to the proud Scytha.   
  
"Excellent, the two of you. I'll make sure you are given more missions in the future. " Electra acknowledged the two captains who bowed.  
  
As soon as the two took their seat, the red haired princess leered at Hikari.   
  
"So, Digidestined of light. Not so strong as you were with the Numemom were you? Come now, Arseniru and Scytha are not the best soldiers, but competent. Maybe you **are** weak?" The princess smirked. Hikari got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. It was quite clean compared to what she had been through.   
  
"Ne, I'd thought Nemesis was a lot bigger from what I'd heard?" Hikari countered.   
  
"What do you mean?" Electra raised one eyebrow. "All that Baria said…" She indicated the princess next to her. "…is true."   
  
"Yes, it **is** true." Hikari replied, a fierce look marring her porcelain face.  
  
"Then why all the weakness all of a sudden? You were so adamant on refusing other competition we had over the years." Baria interrogated.   
  
"I was under an influence…" Hikari whispered.   
  
"Ah, the Dark Ocean. I think I know your tale from here, Miss Hikari. You were so ashamed and sickened by your physical weaknesses that you entered into the Digital World one day, in hopes that you could be stronger. That you did become. Then Tau Ceti caught you in their snare and drugged you. Along came my two underlings and took you from them. Am I right so far?" Electra's golden eyes had bored into someone behind Hikari.   
  
A silver haired man had appeared inconspicuously in the room. He was tall and dressed all in black, except for the blue cloak draped neatly around his shoulders. He had a long silver blade tied to his belt. His grey eyes examined the court before sitting down next to a Sovereign member.   
  
His wandering eye met the interrogated Hikari's. Hikari and Leadan stared at each other, both with a strange kind of wonder. It felt like the two had known each other before and were merely exchanging a brief greeting. Electra and Nemesis was growing very distant.  
  
"I want to make one thing clear. We are like the Dark Ocean. What my dear captain Scytha was saying is entirely true." Electra got up from her throne and walked across the room, her steps echoing.   
  
Electra's voice was very distant as Hikari continued to stare at the stranger who had just entered.   
  
Hikari averted her gaze as she smirked coldly at Electra.  
  
"I don't believe you." Hikari crossed her arms defiantly.   
  
"Oh really? We'll just see about that." Baria returned Hikari's gesture with a glance of pure irritation and conceit.   
  
"Guards!"   
  
But before the guards could even touch her, Hikari passed out on the floor, seeing the red that sensed that she was under opium again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikari in her cell, thinking of nothing in particular. She was not searching or exploring the castle today. True, she would give anything for her freedom from these kidnappers but today, she was just not into it. She stared into the empty space.   
  
Hikari had reminded herself of Taichi's courage, and then banished the memory of even her brother. The thought of her own brother agreeing to her old extremist self was painful and she suffered. She suffered hating the feeling that her brother never loved her for who she was.   
  
So, very conveniently, she attempted to destroy all thoughts of her brother's desires and go her own warpath.   
  
Yes, she loved Taichi. But she would never let anyone get so close to her that they could hurt her. The old Hikari was very sensitive to others wishes.   
  
The new Hikari couldn't care less. And that was perfectly fine with Yagami Hikari.   
  
~*~*~  
  
**Taichi**  
  
My sister Kari. A very unusual and strange kid. Ever since she was very little, she claimed that she heard voices, whom she says she befriended. The kids made fun of her of course, but it didn't stop from being so selfless and caring about others.   
  
That was until a few moths ago. She started acting weird. No, cross that out, she was in a way, weirder than other kids were. But not her normal self, is what I mean, yeah.  
  
She started going Gothic and stuff. It was so unlike her. But wait, it got worse. She ditched school consistently, got innumerable detention and trouble from school, and starting inviting boys to her room when my parents were out. She always did that when I was out at first, then, she really didn't give a damn.   
  
Oh, I almost forgot. She attempted to beat me up after I had said something about her having too many boyfriends. I mean, wasn't Hikari supposed to be a frail person? And sensitive? I mean, she nearly cried at the sight of enslaved Digimon. And she constantly apologized for any situation that had anything to do with her.   
  
Then I snapped, right after she gave me a few bruises. I yelled at her and stuff. We had a fight that night. Afterwards though, I was bitter to her. She was bitter to me. Well, she was before but worse.   
  
Then, Yamato started coming over just to see Hikari. I mean, we're supposed to be seeing each other; **we** were best friends.   
  
Then they got all crapped up and the normal thing happened. They got really close and uh, nevermind. Something I'd want to do with Sora.  
  
Anyway, Yamato was able to talk to her seriously and got across to me that maybe I was pushing her too hard. You know, expecting her to be the perfect sister. Anyhow, I got the gist.   
  
I was thinking about that when I was coming home from school. It was the last day and Hikari called in sick. She, of course, sleeping. It's her hobby to sleep twenty-four seven.   
  
But today, she wasn't home. Mom had gone to run some errands and there was no way Hikari would have gone. And Dad was obviously at work.   
  
I sighed and returned to my thoughts on my sister.   
  
"Taichi!?" My mother called. She was home.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"   
  
"Where's your sister?"   
  
"Huh?" At this point I had gotten out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and my mom's standing there with the phone to her ear and dialing.   
  
"Uh, I dunno, I thought she was home sick. She wasn't here when I got home."   
  
"Where is that girl? I swear that kid is gonna be the death of me. First, she ditches school, then she--."  
  
"Huh!? She said she called in sick." I was confused now.  
  
"Apparently not. Her teacher called and the office didn't have a message or anything." My mother sighed. "I hope she's not sticking pins in her hands."  
  
I laugh. My mother glares at me. "I don't see what's so funny, Taichi."   
  
I stop and grin. My mother shakes her head.   
  
"Don't tell me… She does that too." I burst out laughing again. My mother joins in.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go out and see if Yamato's home." I give my mother an imploring look and she sighs. I grin and head out the door.  
  
Yamato was in a foul mood when I got there. He was throwing things around and filling the air with colorful swears.  
  
"That stupid bitch. The fucking nerve she's got. Damn, when I get my hands on her I'll--."  
  
"Whatsamatter?" I asked him. He looks up with icy cold blue eyes.  
  
"That bitchy sister of yours. She--she dumped me! She left a fucking message on the phone just to friggin' tell me that she hates me. Fuck! And then she says that--Argh! Damn, for get it." Yamato ranted and glared daggers at me.   
  
"How is it my fault?" I demanded.  
  
"You're the one who never wanted us in the first place, you kisama. And she only listens to you. So, put one and one together, kusottare." He raged.  
  
"I'm sorry about your relationship, but as you lately… she doesn't give a damn what I say. She gave me a bruise for commenting on your relationship." I stammered.   
  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"   
  
"Hikari doesn't give bruises, you stupid bitch."   
  
"Sorry. I think I'd better go now." I replied apologetically and step out his door and into the hallway. I quietly shut the door and clenched my fist shut as I heard Yamato's sobs.   
  
That stupid bitch. She ruined my relationship with Yamato. When she gets home, I'll…That stupid whorey habit of hers!  
  
Where was she? I sighed, remembering my last conversation with her.   
  
  
  
Hikari was sitting on the couch in front of the blank TV. Her eyes were blank as I walked in front of her to get the remote.   
  
"Uh, Hikari? Are you ok?" I asked.   
  
Hikari doesn't answer. Her long brown hair is in a ponytail and she's wearing a light pink shirt and black torn up jeans. Her huge red eyes are in a daze. A bloodied bandage was tied about her white, porcelain neck. Where did she get that cut?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK." I plop down next to her and started to flip through the channels. Hikari was unusually quiet.  
  
"Tai? I was wondering. How long have I been gone?" Hikari asked vaguely.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her confused. She gives me a blank look.   
  
"How long have I been gone?" She repeated her question.  
  
"Uh, gee Hikari. When did you leave for wherever you went?" I asked totally confused.  
  
"This morning. At around nine. After you and mom and dad left." She replied.  
  
"Uh…" It was noon now. "Three hours."   
  
"What!? She demanded.  
  
"Yeah, three hours."  
  
"So you mean I haven't been gone for hundreds of years?" She demanded incredulously taking hold of my shoulders. I winced from her strength. Hikari was unusually strong. I never felt anything when Hikari touched me, and now?  
  
"Yeah, what's with you? Have you been working out?" I asked her, confused.   
  
"Oh, uh, nothing. Thanks, Tai." She resumes her seat next to me and watched the program without another word.  
  
  
  
And what could she mean? I sighed totally baffled still.   
  
Hikari believed that she was gone for hundreds of years, when she was really gone for a few hours and she had amazing strength.   
  
Strangely, I felt a surge of knowledge flow through me. It was as if I knew exactly what Hikari was doing. It was… weird.   
  
The pieces were fitting together! Was it possible that she had gone to the Digital World? And that she had gotten stronger there in the span of a thousand Digital years there?   
  
Man, I was getting good at this. Normally I would be totally clueless. I really don't know how I figured it out. It was like it's some sort of instinct. ESP?   
  
I shook my head. I would keep a more cautious watch on Hikari next time.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"I have proof the girl is neither in the Digital or Earth." Gennai reported. He had appeared while then Digidestined who were accessible gathered in the Digital World to find Hikari.   
  
Apparently, she never showed up the night before so her mother panicked.   
  
"There is no sensory that indicates her presence anywhere. It seems she ceases to exist. Her files are also invalidated. I have checked several times. She is gone from life as we know it." Gennai explained his theory.   
  
"I don't get it…" Taichi looked baffled.   
  
"This is very complicated. I will find out more. Until next time.." he vanished.  
  
"I still don't get it." Taichi stared after Gennai.   
  
"Well obviously." Takeru muttered. "Like Sora said, if only your brain was bigger than your hair."  
  
"Hey, you wanna make something of it?!"   
  
"Oh, bite me!"   
  
"You sound like a pathetic girl." Taichi scoffed.  
  
"At least I don't have a tampon string sticking out of my legs."  
  
"Fuck you! What the hell are you?! Mother fucker!"   
  
"Damn you!" Takeru punched the older boy in the stomach.  
  
"Aw, shit!"  
  
"Guys! Break it up!" Yamato yelled at the two. "This is no time for fighting. Taichi, if you're a girl admit it. Same with you, 'Keru."  
  
"Shut up! Let's see your ass. I wanna see a tampon string stickin' out."  
  
"Fuck you!" Yamato punched Taichi to the ground. Taichi staggered as he tried to stand up. Yamato replied with a kick.  
  
"Jesus! At least kick me somewhere else besides me balls!" Taichi muttered.  
  
"You said something?" Yamato inquired one eyebrow up.  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Electra sighed and smoothed out the skirt of her tunic. Leadan appeared in front of her. He bowed once and placed a pile of papers in front of her.  
  
"Your highness, I have discovered strange and unusual things about the Earth girl. More than which I knew since last we talked." He began.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Evidently, this girl has been programmed before. In fact, she was created from digital data and converted to flesh and blood." Leadan continued.  
  
"How is that possible?" Electra asked sharply. She had studied anatomy and human structure and everything Leadan said went against it.  
  
"It's actually a simple operation, revolved around a very intricate theory. You see--"  
  
"And you knew all this after you tested her blood."  
  
"No, your highness. Apparently, the girl has a record in the Nemesian archives. I thought that since she is known so well, there would be **something** in the records." Leadan explained his face grave.  
  
Electra was clearly confused.   
  
"The girl has been born in a DNA lab of both Earth and Nemesian parents, according to the records. On the Earth side, she is Japanese. On the Nemesian side, however, she is half Beraku and half Ceti. Her father, strangely enough, is Scorpius the thirty-third." Leadan paused.  
  
Electra's thoughts crossed something at that instant. It was something she would rather Leadan not know. And it was almost immoral of such a person of great prestige such as herself to even think about.   
  
She had fallen in love with him ever since she was a little girl. As a child, she would spend time at court gazing at him, and sometimes, he would return her gaze with a tiny smile, but not anymore.   
  
Of course Leadan was a few eons older than she was. It seemed he never bothered to notice her or anybody else for that matter as the centuries passed. He was always experimenting or burying himself in his manuscripts, even as a child.   
  
But that was not the sick little thought she had had.   
  
"And her biological mother?" Electra asked curiously, breaking out of her trance flushing slightly.   
  
"A woman by the name of Hisaki. She's a very famous scientist and doctor. She's recorded in the Blue Book of Nemesis for introducing genetic engineering to Nemesis and was involved in the evolution of technology here in Nemesis. She also had a great deal to do with the Digital World. She had no recorded relationship with Scorpius, however." Leadan seemed not to have noticed.   
  
"There is one more thing. To add onto the theory about reprogramming the girl, there is an easier method. Being a Digidestined, The girl obviously has a Digivice, or D3. I surmise that she has already been 'reprogrammed' by the Dark Ocean, explaining her certain change attitude over the years." Leadan shifted his weight to the other foot.  
  
"What I'm saying here is that she can easily be conformed to Nemesis by way of the Digivice. All we need to do is do what the Digivice is supposed to do and reverse it so that the human gets genetically engineered instead of a Digimon." Leadan explained noting the confusion on Electra's face.   
  
Leadan went over to the pile of papers and selected a few sheets. He gently placed them in front of Electra.  
  
"This explains it in more detail. There is someone who continues to update her record and they have appeared to be quite accurate."   
  
Electra glanced at Leadan briefly before quickly absorbing the information. Her golden eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Could this be true?"   
  
  
A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the confusing part there. But, it will all come clear as the ficcy progresses. 'Yeah, sure, EL, you always say so.' 'No really.' Who they are talking about, is up to your imagination, although it **is** quite obvious. 'The info's not accurate, El.' I know, I know about 'you know who's' personal info. I'm just spicing up the story a bit. I read too much suspense. I think my blood pressure's way too high to be normal. Well, on to my next chapter.   
  
  
  



	4. Controversies

Part III: Controversy  
  
Leadan stood before a large piece of black glass. It resembled a mirror vaguely. But it was not. And there was only one reason he was standing before it.   
  
To be blunt, it would be spying. In actuality, it was scrying. And the black piece of glass, a scrying glass. But of course, spying and scrying are the same thing, are they not?   
  
"Digidestined of Light."   
  
Why the poor Digidestined? Only one simple reason. Curiosity. Human nature.   
  
The glass swirled into a gray and when the swirl cleared, it revealed, inevitably, the Digidestined of Light.   
  
"What part of I don't eat much can you not get through that thick skull of your?" The girl demanded. Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously. But the Maidmon serving her ignored her and continued to stuff the girl's mouth with soup.   
  
"No! I don't want it! I'm full, you imbecilic piece of digital data!" A string of graphic Japanese swears followed. Leadan noticed that the Maidmon turned pale slightly at her choice of words.   
  
"My lady--." Maidmon began.   
  
"I'm not a lady!" The girl shrieked.  
  
"It's her highness' orders. She doesn't want Lord Leadan to think we've been mistreating you." The Maidmon calmly explained. The girl scowled.   
  
"Oh, and in case you were wondering, I don't have any tolerance for… demoralized perverts looking for pleasure."   
  
"My lady! How can you say such a thing!" Maidmon exclaimed.   
  
"Nande?" The girl demanded.  
  
"Back in the old days, we Maidmon, because we resembled humans greatly were molested and raped by the Sovereign nobles. But Lord Leadan was the savior who demanded that Electra abolish such immoral behavior." Maidmon explained.   
  
"How much did he *pay* you for that story?" Hikari sneered.  
  
_Cynic._ Leadan thought dryly.   
  
"My lady! Fates forbid!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Maidmon, I've been under a number of bad influences. You see, I happen to have an extremely stupid older brother obsessed in pornography. And I'm sure you can make the connection." Hikari replied.   
  
"But it's the truth!"   
  
"Whatever you wish. But inform this Lord Leadan that if he tries anything, I'll put him to sleep just as fast." Hikari flicked the blade of her Swiss Army knife if front of Maidmon's face.  
  
"My lady! Lord Leadan is the most respectable person alive. I would rather be turned to digital dust than to deny his kindness."  
  
"Would you like me to try?" Hikari pressed the cold edge of her blade against Maidmon's throat.  
  
"N-no."   
  
"Then tell me, what is his interest in me?" Hikari returned her blade to the back of her scarf where it belonged.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. But gossip points to the direction that Electra ordered him to do something to you. I'm not sure what. But her intention is to make you part of her army. That I'm sure of." Maidmon replied sensibly.   
  
"Oh great. Excellent, perfect. Now more brainwashed idiots believe in the 'Digimon Queen' myth. How simply exquisite." Hikari murmured.   
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Forget it." Hikari sighed.   
  
"I'll leave now, my lady."   
  
"Drop 'my lady.'"   
  
Maidmon left. Hikari was left alone. She stared out at the wide flat desert surrounding the 'City of Endless Night.' Or, according to Maidmon, . (Note: I'll put a name in when I can think of one. appears later on, same name.)  
  
The name didn't chill her as much as it was supposed to. In fact, the name rung a certain bell in her head. But it was all strangely familiar. The name itself, Nemesis, Leadan, the Digimon, all of it. It was like déjà vu, but why? All the previous Digimon experiences she had had were nothing like this. It was only find crest/Digiegg, discover more about the Digital World, then fight, fight, fight; come back home, sleep until four years later.  
  
Leadan broke the bond he had created with Hikari. He had learned enough. But strangely interesting to know what the girl was thinking.   
  
That itself was more bizarre.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I am the spirit within Hikari. I am her subconscious being, the one in touch with her emotions. It is my job to see that Hikari does not ignore the desires of her heart and deny her emotions and feelings. It is my job to create chaos and controversies between emotional and reason.   
  
I am the one who turned Hikari away from conformism and into the world of hell and bitterness. Hikari was always bitter; her act of cheerfulness was a lie. Just like everything else.   
  
And now, she is still doing it.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Princess Electra went about an unusual rampage when one of the two captains of the Sovereign, Hunter, had died on a mission. In her moment of desperation, she discovered, upon travelling all around the kingdom, a girl training in a garden with a fighting master from the south in the country called Beraku.   
  
"Fixating her eye on the tiny girl, she sent her remaining captain and a nobleman from the Sovereign to kidnap the girl and bring her to the citadel. Apparently, they did go to the garden. And in that garden, they found the girl and destroyed the door of the garden to capture her.   
  
"As the two captains had the girl in their hold, the girl threatened to scream if they did not release her. The two refused and the captain flicked out a silver blade and pressed its cold edge to the girl's throat.   
  
"The girl screamed. A scream so inhumanely loud that the two members of the Sovereign nearly went deaf.   
  
"Help came and the two "kidnappers" ran from the site. The girl then, was transported back to Earth from which she came. Yet still, the two from the Sovereign sought her out and found her… near a fountain in the Digital World. This time, the girl was alone and vulnerable to any kind of trouble.   
  
"Out of all the members of the Sovereign, Leadan had been chosen to turn her against the DigiDestined group she was in and to eventually destroy them. This was not Electra's original plan, which was to eliminate opposition, but upon the discovery of the true identity weeks before she was kidnapped, the girl became more valuable than ever."  
  
"That's a tasteful way to put it." Arseniru murmured.   
  
"What?" Scytha asked.  
  
"Considering the fact they omitted our names." He finished.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you *want* to be recognized?"  
  
"What does it matter? I'm a captain." Scytha replied coolly.  
  
"And me?"   
  
"What is it with you?" Scytha demanded.   
  
"Put it this way, Scytha. First, they send the two of us on this insane mission. When we successfully accomplished it, they didn't even bother to name who did it. And now, they tell us this stupid brat is going to replace Hunter. Have you any idea how insulting that is?" Arseniru demanded.   
  
Scytha stared at him not understanding.  
  
"*I* wanted to replace Hunter. *I* wanted to be the next captain. I've been here the longest. I even brought my brother here. And now, that wench we captured just happened to be taming over the position I wanted." Arseniru buried his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't quite see your point."  
  
"That wench is going to pay someday for all she's done."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Leadan glanced briefly out the hallway before stepping out into it and gently closed it behind him. He walked out into corridor, his steps resounding on the marble floor. He turned about the many hallways and stairs of the Citadel until he reached his destination: a huge silver and wooden door covered with ornate designs. He pushed open the heavy door and stepped quietly into the huge chamber like hall that was the Hall of the Seers.   
  
Leadan visited the hall from time to time to perhaps consult an oracle or talk with some of the seers. The seers were gentle people who appeared to be the only non barbaric people in the entire Citadel.   
  
Leadan nodded politely to the seer elder who was staring at the incensed fire before her.  
  
He then walked along the maze-like walls to find one particular seer.   
  
"Lord Leadan." A quiet voice said from behind. Leadan spun around to see the seer he had been seeking.   
  
"Holy Seeress Mirai." He greeted and sat down across from the seeress and small fire burning on the small pillar. Mirai was, like all seers, blindfolded, and had touches of gray in her aqua-black hair. Her skin had an aqua tint to it.   
  
"Thou hath not visited for a long time. I was beginning to wonder if thou hath disappeared…" Her voice had gone down to a whisper. She paused.  
  
"I can see great apprehension in thine eyes. Thou hath come to inquire. Am I not correct?" Mirai asked before Leadan could apologize.  
  
"Ah, yes, Seeress, there is something I would like to ask you."   
  
"And I thee."   
  
Leadan looked quizzically at Mirai, who indicated that he should speak first.  
  
"There is this girl from Earth. She was forcibly taken from her home on Earth and brought here for the purpose of war. What I am most curious about are the reasons that this particular girl was brought to Nemesis. I'm sure there is some reason pertaining to the Oracle that Ja'ku selected this girl and not any other." Leadan said thoughtfully.  
  
"I see that thou hast taken an interest to this alien girl." Mirai noted.   
  
"My interest in her only grows because of her peculiar personality."  
  
"Oh?" Mirai inquired.  
  
"We have never met. But through scrying, I have intercepted her thoughts and they are most strange." He explained. Mirai sighed and looked sadly at the fire in front of her through her blindfold.   
  
"This girl, methinks, hath seen far more pain than one can ever behold."   
  
Leadan was silent, not exactly knowing how that statement had anything to do with what he had just said.  
Mirai, noting his silence, continued.   
  
"The Digidestined child of Light, is she not?"   
  
"The irony of it all. Electra's interest in her BECAUSE she is the child of Light makes no sense at all to me." Leadan replied. "It is unreasonable to bring to the least evil of all the Digidestined to a place that has grown and will grow more evil as the centuries pass." Pause.  
  
"I usually trust Electra's judgement. And Ja'ku may be a malignant force, but she's certainly not stupid."   
  
"Power, Lord Leadan. What empires and leaders and whole kingdoms would give for power. The avarice, the greed, the lust. Even the most rational voice of reason will fall into the enticing aura of power."   
  
"It is a well known truth, Seeress." Leadan stared into the fire, his eyes impassive.   
  
"Let this conversation not turn into a tool of nightmare. Perhaps thou wilt allow me to throw the incense in the fire?" Mirai attempted.   
  
"I suppose some incense will leave me talking no sense for weeks. But in this case, I suppose it could help." Leadan nodded with a touch of irony. Mirai's lips crinkled into a smile. She threw the handful of incense into the fire.   
  
"Look deeply and clear thy thoughts." The seeress instructed. Leadan stared deeper into the flames.   
  
_Glass. Leadan's steps resounded on the crystal floor of the Hall of Mirrors.   
  
Leadan turned a sharp left and glanced up briefly at the glass in front of him. He shook his head and turned away. He stopped in the process of turning and faced the mirror again.   
  
In front of him stood a figure in the mirror. That girl. Leadan walked closer and closer to the mirror until he was inches from her face. He gently touched the glass with a few fingertips and stared into the eyes of red eyed girl in the mirror. She stared back.   
  
Those eyes again. He thought. The figure took one trembling hand and touched the glass. It shattered at her touch, yet the girl didn't flinch or step back. Instead, she remained in place, silent and looking back at Leadan with her glassy eyes.   
  
Leadan stared back for a moment before he looked down again to see a red liquid flowing out of the girl's hand. A shard of crystal was stuck in it. The sunlight reflected off the glass, making it a beautiful iridescent jewel.   
  
Leadan put forth a hand and gently wedged the shard out of her hand. She winced visibly but said nothing. Leadan glanced back up at her face, realizing for the first time what a beautiful child she really was. Her golden tinged skin, soft shiny brown hair, and her dark blood, red eyes.   
  
A sharp pain in Leadan's hand caused Leadan to revert his eyes from the beautiful girl and to his hand. While he was busy gazing at the girl, the shard had stuck itself into his skin. A small amount of blood from the girl remained on the glass. Leadan's finger also began rapidly bleeding. In a short amount of time, the blood from the girl had mingled into his own. Leadan gently took the shard out and glanced up.   
  
The girl was gone.   
  
Leadan placed the glass on the palm of his hand. It glinted like silver.   
_  
~*~*~  
  
Electra sighed and picked up the Digivice.  
  
"Child, do you know what this is?" She asked impatiently again. Hikari remained silent.   
  
"It's a Digivice." She quietly answered at last.  
  
"Yes." Electra almost sighed with relief.  
  
"And do you know its function in our plan?" Baria paced around in front of her throne while her sister sat silently in hers.  
  
"Of course I do. Isn't it pretty obvious?" Hikari scoffed.  
  
"Then pray tell, what?"  
  
"You're going to use it to take over the Digital World. It's so predictable. Everybody does that, you know, it's just so fucking old." Hikari replied modestly. Electra cast a glance at Baria who was unusually calm.  
  
"No, that not what it is. We would be fools to tell you, but we feel it's important. This Digivice has some sort of internal bond with the human it's designed to help. Our scientists have discovered that if we reprogram the right parts of the Digivice, the human…will be conformed to the qualities of the Digivice." Electra had a triumphant glow in her orange eyes. Her lips twisted into a small smile as she stood inches from Hikari, whose face was impassive; yet her eyes betrayed her apprehension.  
  
"Do you understand, Hikari?"  
  
Hikari managed a nod.   
  
"Good. You're dismissed." Electra waved her off. Guards immediately flanked her sides and grabbed her wrists.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_Hikari.  
  
Hai?  
  
Why are you dong this?   
  
What?"  
  
Giving up hope. That's what you're doing.  
  
Leave me alone. You know no one cares if I'm in hell right now.  
  
No. That has been already decided by the Fates. I mean to say why are you letting Nemesis take over your soul and block out what you really feel? You want freedom, love, happiness.  
  
Who are you to decide this for me?"  
  
I am you. I am the part of you whom you have tried so hard to kill, but failed.   
  
Live, Hikari. Live. For me. For your sake.  
  
_  
~*~*~  
  
Hikari lay half-asleep on her cot. She lay in a stupor as the guards lightly conversed.  
  
"We're not supposed to disturb her, Princess's orders."   
  
The response was an arrogant voice Hikari recognized as Arseniru's.  
  
The door opened slightly and she saw the faint outline of Arseniru.  
  
"Hikari." There was a light disgust in his tone. He walked over to her smirking.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She demanded. Her answer was yet another smirked. With one hand, Arseniru pinned her down against the cot.  
  
"Just you." A fireball appeared one fingertip. He held it against her throat.   
  
He leaned over and held her face to his lips. His cold tongue forced itself into her mouth.   
  
Hikari tried to force him away but being physically small, she couldn't do anything.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A guard demanded of Arseniru.  
  
"Nothing much." He smirked releasing his grip in Hikari.   
  
"Get your hands off her! An order's an order! Now get the hell out before I raise the alarm!"   
  
Arseniru threw a smirk at Hikari.   
  
"I will have thee, little harlot."  
  
The guard looked disgusted at him. He picked Hikari up and dropped her on her cot.   
  
"Stay in bed tonight."  
  
The door slammed shut.   
  
Hikari shivered as she pulled the blanket further over her head.  
  
"Are you quite SURE you want me?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Ok, this fic is basically a compilation of everything I did for chapter three before. I am immensely proud of this chapter only cuz the first draft was a confusing mess of random events. And while Elione was in her writing mode, she sorta combined some events together so it made perfect sense, made a few modifications, and… voila! In case you're wondering why I'm so nauseatingly happy, forget it. Bye all! Thanks for reading and review or I'll get my Lady Macabre guise on and torture you to death.   
  
  
  



End file.
